


名前を呼んで　(Call My Name)

by besanii



Series: 学園小説 [7]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Japanese Culture, M/M, Names, Older Enjolras, Teasing, student council elections, younger grantaire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/besanii/pseuds/besanii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He watches Grantaire throw his head back and laugh, clapping Joly on the shoulder and nudging Bossuet with his foot. He’s the youngest member of the group, one of two freshmen, and that in itself should not be a problem. Except Grantaire doesn’t address him as <i>senpai</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this [really cute prompt](http://besanii.tumblr.com/post/97125776648/enjolras-being-terribly-frustrated-that-grantaire) where Enjolras is frustrated that Grantaire doesn't call him senpai.
> 
> Part of my Japanese high school AU series that I started a while back and am finally getting around to continuing now. Featuring Enjolras-senpai and teasing freshman Grantaire.

Enjolras barely looks up when the door to the Student Council office slides open and a mop of dark hair pokes inside.

"Oh, hey Enjolras," Grantaire says. "Wasn’t expecting t’see you here."

"Don’t call me that," Enjolras replies immediately, not bothering to spare the freshman a glance. "Did you need something?"

To his annoyance, Grantaire slides the door open wider and slips inside. He practically  _skips_  over to one of the desks in front of Enjolras’ and perches on top of it with his legs swinging jauntily, a lopsided grin on his face. He cocks his head to one side, eyes wide and innocent, and Enjolras’ heart does a little flip despite his irritation.

"I’m actually looking for Bahorel-senpai," Grantaire tells him. "He said he was gonna shout me burgers after school today."

Enjolras crosses out a line on the draft proposal forcefully. The paper scrunches under the drag and he has to put down his pen to smooth it out before he can work again. The irritation only grows.

"He’s  _not here_ ,” he bites out. “Obviously.”

"Yeah, I didn’t think so," Grantaire replies blithely. "Jehan said I should check just in case. He and Combeferre-senpai are meeting with the Journalism Club in the library right now, so I didn’t want to disturb them."

"Try the soccer club, he was supposed to meet with them about the club budget today," Enjolras says. He turns the page over. "Was there anything else?"

He  _finally_  looks up when Grantaire doesn’t respond. The younger boy is wearing a curious, contemplative expression as he looks back at Enjolras, like he is uncertain of what he’s seeing before him. Enjolras’ ears burn under the scrutiny and he looks away. Grantaire hums thoughtfully.

"Nah, that’s it. Thanks." He hops off the desk and makes his way to the door, pausing just before he steps outside. "Oh, by the by – good luck for elections, yeah? See ya, Enjolras."

The automatic  _don’t call me that_  dies on Enjolras’ lips when the door slides shut behind Grantaire, leaving Enjolras alone again. He lays his head down on the table and groans.

—

 _It doesn’t matter_ , Enjolras tells himself as he watches Grantaire banter with Joly and Bossuet. They’re gathered at the rooftop, as is their group tradition for every lunch hour, and Enjolras finds his gaze constantly drawn towards Grantaire.  _Don’t think about it._

He watches Grantaire throw his head back and laugh, clapping Joly on the shoulder and nudging Bossuet with his foot. He’s the youngest member of the group, one of two freshmen, and that in itself should not be a problem. Except Grantaire doesn’t address him as  _senpai_.

 _It’s not like he doesn’t know to_ , Enjolras grumbles silently. Several metres away, Grantaire is now talking and gesturing animatedly with Courfeyrac.  _He calls everyone else that_.

"Hey, you okay?"

Combeferre settles on the ground next to him, bumping their knees together to get his attention. Enjolras sighs.

"Yeah, just nervous about tomorrow," he lies.

"You’re going to win," Combeferre tells him. "There’s no doubt about it."

"I wish I were as confident about it as you seem to be."

"You’re the most confident person I know," Combeferre says seriously. "That’s what draws people to you. You’re going to win, just you watch."

He moves away, only to be manhandled into a headlock by Bahorel, making plans for a party to celebrate Enjolras’ imminent success. Enjolras watches him go with a surge of fondness for his best friend. He also spends the rest of lunch determinedly not focusing on the sound of Grantaire’s laugh.

—

He does win.

The announcement is nothing more than a piece of paper posted on the noticeboard outside the senior’s corridor, but the sight of it written down in black and white is enough to stir his friends into a frenzy. They cheer and shout, laughing as they slap him on the back and offer him their congratulations. He gets pulled into hug after hug and returns them with equal enthusiasm.

He loses track of the people milling around him, until he quite literally crashes chest-first into Grantaire.

"Hi," Enjolras says breathlessly. They’re scarcely a breath apart; if he tries hard enough, Enjolras could probably count each individual lash over Grantaire’s eyes.

"Hi." Grantaire’s cheeks are flushed and he’s smiling. Enjolras' heart flutters at the softness of his expression.  "Well done."

"Thank you."

"Knew you could do it," Grantaire tells him. He leans closer and wraps his arms around Enjolras' chest, hooking his chin over Enjolras' shoulder. He turns his head towards Enjolras' ear. "Congratulations,  _senpai_."

Enjolras shudders, the words humming in his ear. Grantaire laughs softly and pulls away, dancing just out of reach. There is a wicked twist at the corner of his lips and his eyes are bright and teasing. Enjolras is frozen in place, his hands frozen where Grantaire's hips had been.

" _Fuck_ ," he says fervently.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grantaire is probably always going to be a tease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based on another prompt from the [Japanese high school AU fest](http://besanii.tumblr.com/tagged/japanese-high-school-au) I had going on a few months back. Also because one very sweet anon requested more flustered!Enjolras-senpai and who am I to say no? :3

There are celebrations.

They migrate as a group to the Student Council room where Courfeyrac and Feuilly have prepared streamers and party hats, and there are paper plates and bowls of snacks laid out on the desks. Someone has hung up a banner with “Congratulations President Enjolras!” painted in bright red and black characters on the canvas over the blackboard.

Enjolras feels a rush of affection for them all.

"Guys, you really didn’t have to –"

"Shhhh, you deserve a celebration," Courfeyrac assures him. He snaps his fingers. "Bring out the party hats!"

Jehan and Grantaire are laughing as they produce a stack of brightly coloured party hats and set about distributing them around the room. Enjolras is laughing at the sight of Jehan wrestling one onto Bahorel’s head (it ends up in front of his nose and mouth like a bird beak) when something sharp pokes him on the cheek.

Grantaire taps him again with the pointy end of the cone hat, grinning.

"Your turn," he sings. "Now be a good boy and tilt your head forward."

Enjolras obliges. His heart skips a beat when Grantaire’s fingers brush over his cheek and jaw as he eases the elastic over his chin. He has the same soft, almost tender, expression on his face as he smooths Enjolras’ hair beneath the hat and pronounces him suitable.

"Thank you," Enjolras says.

"You’re welcome," Grantaire replies. He tilts his head to one side and the corner of his lips quirk upwards. " _Senpai_.” _  
_

For the second time in just over an hour, Enjolras freezes, eyes wide and heart thrumming. Heat rushes to his cheeks and burns his ears. Grantaire bites his lower lip and ducks his head, but not quickly enough to hide the way his own cheeks have flushed red. He shifts backwards.

"No, wait–" Enjolras reaches out a hand to grasp his sleeve. He falls just short when Grantaire stops in his tracks. "Grantaire–"

Enjolras flounders for words. His mind is distressingly blank, save for the curious tilt of Grantaire’s head and the way he’s worrying his lower lip between his teeth. He’s opening and closing his mouth almost imperceptibly when Grantaire takes pity on him and touches his wrist.

Enjolras, to his credit, doesn’t jump at the brush of fingers. He does, however, feel his arm spasm. Grantaire laughs and slots their hands together.

"You okay there,  _senpai_?” he asks. Enjolras opens his mouth to reply, but the words come out as more of a gurgle. “Do you need a moment?”

"I’m–" Enjolras clears his throat. "I’m alright. Grantaire."

"Yes,  _senpai_?”

"Don’t call me that," Enjolras says quickly.

"I thought you didn’t like when I use your name." His smile is just the tiniest bit smug. " _Senpai_.”

“ _Stop it_.” Enjolras pulls him closer and covers his mouth with his free hand. He can still feel the smile against his palm. “Not  _here_.”

Someone clears their throat. Loudly.

This time Enjolras  _does_  jump. He drops the hand covering Grantaire’s mouth and almost lets go of his other hand too, if it weren’t for Grantaire holding on.

Their friends are watching them with expressions ranging from exasperated to downright amused. Combeferre is a healthy mix of both when Enjolras catches his eye, but he shakes his head fondly nevertheless. Jehan and Bahorel give him matching thumbs-up signs; behind them, Courfeyrac is wolf-whistling.

Beside him, Grantaire laughs ruefully and rubs the back of his neck.

"A  _little_  privacy, please?” he asks. “Having a serious discussion here.”

"We can see that," Courfeyrac says, waggling his eyebrows.

“ _Courfeyrac_.” Enjolras fixes him with a look that has him ushering the rest of the group out into the corridor.

"Five minutes!" Courfeyrac calls over his shoulder. He pokes his head back inside with a grin. "And speak up so we can h–"

Combeferre’s hand reaches for his collar and tugs him outside. Once the door slides shut behind them, Enjolras turns back to Grantaire. Their fingers are still entwined and Grantaire has twisted them so that his thumb is stroking the back of Enjolras’ hand idly, tracing patterns over his skin.

"If I’d known you’d react like this when I call you  _senpai_ , I’d have done it sooner,” he muses.

"For my sanity, I’m glad you didn’t." He traces the line of Grantaire’s jaw and behind his ear, savouring the little shiver Grantaire tries to suppress. "May I?"

Grantaire leans into his touch, brushing his lips against the palm of his hand gently.

"Kiss me,  _senpai_.”

Enjolras tilts his head, and leans in.

It’s impossibly soft, only the barest graze of lips, but he can feel Grantaire’s smile against his own and there are butterflies in his stomach. He cups Grantaire’s cheek gently with one hand, cradling him close, and tightens the grip his other hand has on Grantaire’s. He sighs; their noses bump together when Grantaire turns to nuzzle his cheek.

“Grantaire.”

Grantaire hums distractedly into his ear. “Yes,  _senpai_?”

Enjolras groans and pulls him closer, burying his face in Grantaire’s shoulder. “Please don’t call me that.”

"But you’re my  _senpai_ ,” Grantaire says with a laugh. He nuzzles the shell of Enjolras’ ear. “ _Senpai_.”

"I think I’d prefer it in a more  _private_  setting,” Enjolras admits. His hand slides down to curl around Grantaire’s hip. “Please.”

Grantaire mouths the word into the skin behind his ear.

“ _Okay_.” He grins. " _Senpai_."

Enjolras swats him on the hip and he laughs, wrapping both arms around his neck and kissing him again, their friends quite forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr!](http://besanii.tumblr.com)


End file.
